


Music Notes

by heros_wings



Series: Not-So-Straight-As [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, Teacher AU, they're so in love it's gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-01 23:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13305534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: Jinyoung eavesdrops on Jaebum’s after school session with Youngjae and falls in love again.





	Music Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Another kind of short one. This series was supposed to be stupid and funny and it's just turned gross and sappy. I'm not entirely sorry <3

Jinyoung leaned against the frame of the open door at the back of Jaebum’s classroom. Like this, Jaebum and Youngjae couldn't see their silent, one-man audience from where they sat at the piano at the front of the room.

Jaebum would probably grumble about being “caught” but Jinyoung didn't really care. Watching him speak quietly to Youngjae as he made a mark on the composition in front of them and told him to play the chords again, warmed Jinyoung to his core. The image of Jaebum at the piano and engrossed in music was his favorite. He loved the way Jaebum frowned thoughtfully as he listened to Youngjae play, and smile when he finished, pleased with the progress. Jinyoung loved watching his fingers dance across the piano keys, and the way he closed his eyes sometimes when he played...

When they were teenagers, he remembered how fast his heart would beat against his chest whenever he saw Jaebum. That nervous, love-struck flutter still hit him sometimes. There were 7 billion people in the world, and the one Jaebum had fallen in love with was him. As Jinyoung watched him at the piano, he felt it again.

“A little softer here, _then_ start the crescendo,” Jaebum instructed softly.

Youngjae played it again and Jaebum smiled so all his teeth showed and his eyes disappeared into two perfect crescent moons.

“Perfect!” he clapped Youngjae on his shoulder and stood.

Jinyoung stepped back just a bit in case he had to make a quick escape. He knew Jaebum wouldn't be _angry_ but he would almost certainly be in for a long, tedious lecture about spying on him while he was with a student (even if it _was_ Youngjae, who Jinyoung was certain knew about them anyway). He waited as Jaebum and Youngjae discussed a few last minute things, before Youngjae left through the door at the front of the classroom.

“You can stop hiding,” Jaebum said, picking up the composition they had been practicing.

Jinyoung saw him biting back a smile and his heart swelled with affection.

“You have eyes in the back of your head now?” he asked, stepping into the room.

“Helps when you're teaching a bunch of teenagers.” Jaebum looked up and they grinned at each other.

Jinyoung thought, after the years passed, the feeling of being so completely in love with another person would be something he grew used to. A thing that would be underappreciated for what it was. But looking at Jaebum, his heart fluttered as it had earlier. While the anxiousness of being a teenager worried about what to wear for a date or whether Jaebum would get bored of him disappeared, the butterflies were still there. And as the years passed, the warmth that spread through him whenever they looked at each other became familiar and safe. Home was wherever Jaebum was.

Jaebum’s smile widened. “You’re staring.”

“I know.”

He watched Jaebum tilt his head and stare back. Whatever he saw made his smile soften.

“I love you too, Jinyoung.”


End file.
